callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Mount of Olives
Jim Mount of Olives '''(also stylised as '''Jim Mount Of OLIVES) is a character in the video "MDickie games but they are the weirdest games I've ever played", appearing in both The You Testament and Hard Time. He has differing appearances in both games, due to Hard Time's character creation being more limited than in The You Testament. Kevin originally wanted to call the character Jim Pickens in The You Testament, but wasn't able to change his second name, so he decided to go with Mount of Olives as his second name. However, Kevin didn't realise that "Mount of Olives" wasn't meant to be a second name, but the place the character lives in. It's unknown if he is a relative of Jim Pickens, like Jim Picone, who appears in the WWE 2K games. The You Testament Jim Mount of Olives first appeared in The You Testament. He was depicted as a five year old, who stood at 11 feet tall, had a fat build and an angry demeanour. He had balding blonde hair, and wore a bra, as well as a very questionable cloth as some form of underwear or shorts. Kevin was quoted to say that he "was such a unit", as well as a "massive man-baby" while creating him. Jim Mount of Olives had a rough start in The You Testament, being threatened by a guard who was about 5 times shorter than him for sitting down during the day. However, the other civilians stood up for Jim, starting an all in brawl with the guard who told him off. Later on, he discovered that everybody somehow knew him on a first name basis after accidentally giving a dagger to a man who was knee height, stealing it back, and starting a fight with more guards that told him off for being in possession of the dagger. Jim was arrested by the guards for assault and brought before a jury, along with Victoria, who stood accused of murder. The jury, consisting of random characters and civilians, had to decide who would walk free and who would be imprisoned or crucified. A man in underwear who had the deciding vote freed Victoria, and allowed Jim to rot on the cross, which was a terrible decision, really. Kevin commented on this by saying that it didn't make an example out of anyone, but showed that you could literally get away with murder, and basically just pointed out how fecked the law system is in The You Testament. Jim eventually died on the cross, with a bunch of surrounding civilians rioting for some reason. Probably over the fact that Victoria was set free, but who knows? Hard Time Jim then appeared in Hard Time, this time as Jim Mount of OLIVES. He was depicted differently in this game, since Hard Time's creation system is different to The You Testament's. In this game, he appeared as a fat man with olive coloured skin, who stood at the minimum height (his height isn't actually known, as Kevin didn't show it). Kevin wanted him to be much taller, but 7 foot was the cap for maximum height, unlike 11 foot in ye olden times. He had balding blonde hair with a ponytail, was shirtless, and wore grey pants. Jim was sentenced to 44 days for vandalism in Southtown Correctional Facility at the start of the game. Jim quickly started a fight with a warden after only a few minutes of being in prison. A notification then popped up that the same warden had been found dead, implying that Jim killed him off-screen. No witnesses were able to come forward, however, as it was just Jim and the warden in the room. In the canteen, another warden accused him of murdering the dead warden and punched him in the face. After being introduced to the canteen, Jim then attempted to make some food, during which he realised he wasn't intelligent enough to prepare food for the other prisoners. Jim then had a mental breakdown, after a fellow prisoner called him a "pathetic specimen" and told him that he "could crush a weakling like Jim with one hand". While fighting other inmates and wardens during his breakdown, one of the wardens told him to reduce his reputation to 76% by 3pm the next day. Jim, still suffering from his breakdown, stole an explosive off the warden and nearly died after the same warden knocked him out, raising his reputation. He then recovered his sanity and escaped the canteen, before the situation got any worse. Jim then started two more fights over a beach ball, one in the common area and another in the study. In the study, the audience, as well as Kevin, discover that this incarnation of Jim Mount of OLIVES is Asian. Kevin was somewhat surprised and described Jim as "kinda ambiguous". The warden then shot Jim's friend for no reason, and then welcomed Jim to the study in a very friendly manner. Jim later left the study with the warden's gun, and got into a fight with a warden in the common hall after the lockdown warning sounded. The second warden initially disagreed with the first warden's behaviour and stood up for Jim, though they both eventually teamed up and engaged in police brutality, assaulting Jim for no apparent reason. This led to Jim suffering another mental breakdown, though it wasn't as bad as the first one. During the lockdown, Jim accidentally went to the North Block as Kevin didn't know where his cell was, and was gunned down by the warden there, who also accused Jim of murdering the first warden he encountered in the game. He was then arrested for an apparent bad attitude after trying to go to the West Block, where he was actually meant to be. He was found not guilty in court, and returned to the West Block, flat on his face. Assuming Kevin got confused as to what cell block he was in, he returned to the common area and was chased by the two wardens who fought him earlier before returning to the West Block again, where Jim was wanted for conspiring to escape. Jim was then beaten to death by the two wardens patrolling the West Block, ending the game and confusing the hell out of Kevin. Murders *Warden Schwarz (implied) Crimes *Theft (The You Testament; not convicted for some reason after stealing a dagger and a sword) *Assault (The You Testament; found guilty and crucified) *Vandalism (Hard Time; initial crime, was sentenced to 44 days in prison) *Murder (Hard Time; implied, see above; not convicted as there were no witnesses) *Civil disobediance (Hard Time; found not guilty) Category:Character